Árvore De Sangue
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: "Solta essa faca!" Ouvi Hinata gritar. Mas já era tarde demais. O sangue de Sasuke respingou em meu rosto. .:. Concurso ComemorArte .:.


**Árvore De Sangue**

.

.

.

Mudei de posição no sofá. Eu não estava prestando atenção alguma no que passava na televisão. Talvez porque fosse um filme que eu já assistira mais de quatrocentas vezes, ou simplesmente pelo fato de que minha cabeça estava muito longe dali. Exatamente um ano antes.

Deixei que minhas pálpebras se fechassem e que as lembranças do ano anterior viessem á tona.

Era uma festa na casa de Hinata, e ela tinha convidado alguns amigos para comemorar o Natal e o aniversário dela, que havia sido dois dias antes. Já era por volta de onze horas da noite do dia 24.

- A bebida já acabou? – Kiba, namorado de Hinata, estava revirando toda a casa, á procura de algo que poderia o deixar mais alcoolizado do que já estava.

- Temos que sair pra comprar. – Naruto disse igualmente bêbado, se apoiando com o braço em Kiba. – Vamos ali rapidinho de carro, tudo bem?

- Vocês não vão sair daqui assim, vocês estão totalmente bêbados! – Reclamou Sai. – Eu vou dirigindo! – Mas é claro que Sai também estava bêbado.

- Sasuke... – Murmurei abraçando meu namorado. – Vamos pra casa? – Toda aquela confusão e aqueles bafos de bebida estavam me deixando enjoada.

- É a festa da sua melhor amiga não é? Vamos ficar. Mais tarde vamos embora, tudo bem?

Suspirei e acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça. E antigamente todos viviam dizendo que era Sasuke o anti-social. Era quase como se tivéssemos trocado de personalidade desde o início de nosso namoro.

Fiquei fitando a TV sem conseguir assistir ao filme que passava ali. Ouvi um grito de "Cuidado!" vindo de Tenten e girei a cabeça para ver o que estava ocorrendo.

Hinata estava ajeitando os enfeites da árvore de natal com Ino, que dava gargalhadas e parecia prestes a cair sobre a árvore.

- Vocês deviam ter um pouco mais de consideração. – Reclamou Neji, primo de Hinata, que não havia bebido e já pegava as chaves de seu carro para levar os meninos para comprar mais sakê. – Hinata teve muito trabalho para enfeitar a casa e a árvore. Mesmo bêbada você deveria ter alguma consciência, Ino.

Em resposta, Ino ergueu o dedo do meio pra ele e resmungou um "Chato de merda".

- Eu deveria ir dirigindo. Eu me vesti de papai Noel hoje pra ficar trancado nessa casa? – Reclamou Sai, virando o quinquagésimo copo de sakê. – Minha vida é mesmo um inferno. Sem namorada... E ainda isso.

Em meio á todo aquele caos, eu, Sasuke e Tenten tentávamos assistir á um filme de comédia que eu havia alugado.

- Neji! - Temari gritou se afastando um pouco do beijo com Shikamaru. – Traga vinho para mim!

Neji lançou-lhe um olhar de "E por que diabos eu faria isso?", mas segundos depois abriu um meio sorriso.

- Tinto?

- Isso. – Neji sorriu e fechou a porta, e Temari voltou a agarrar Shikamaru. Ambos estavam se imprensando na parede. Eles sempre ficavam assim. Em festas, em casa e até em casamentos.

Sasuke estava bebendo também, mas eu estava me sentindo enjoada, e tudo que queria era sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Sakura! – Chamaram-me e ergui meu olhar para Ino, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios. – Aqui está.

Peguei o cartão que ela estendia para mim. Dizia "Ano Novo! A festa mais balada do ano! Por Yamanaka Ino"

- Um convite? – Ela estava entregando um para Tenten e outro para Sasuke.

- Não, idiota. Estou te dando isso só pra você admirar meu nome escrito em rosa. – Revirou os olhos. Ela conseguia ser irônica até mesmo bêbada. – Claro que é um convite. Quero que passemos o ano novo juntos também!

- Parece bom pra mim. – Sasuke deu de ombros. – Nada como passar o ano novo com amigos.

- Há! – Riu Sai. – E o frio Uchiha mostra seu lado amigável! Realmente você e a Sakura trocaram de personalidades depois que começaram esse relacionamento! Há!

- Vá pro inferno, Sai. Ou devia lhe chamar de mamãe Noel? – Deu um sorriso maldoso. Foi por causa daquele sorriso que eu havia me apaixonado por Sasuke. Acabei sorrindo também.

- Queda de braço? – Sai olhou Sasuke em desafio.

Sasuke sorriu e seguiu até ele, aceitando a proposta.

Eu e Tenten continuamos tentando assistir ao filme enquanto a casa á nossa volta parecia simplesmente um caos. Na verdade, no fundo eu me sentia realmente bem anti-social no meio de toda aquela felicidade.

- Quando os meninos voltarem vamos dar o resultado do amigo oculto? – Animou-se Hinata, esparramando-se ao meu lado no sofá.

- Vamos comer primeiro. – Sugeriu Ino que observava Sasuke ganhar Sai pela décima vez na queda de braço. – Aquele chester está com um cheiro maravilhoso e eu estou morrendo de fome! – Colocou a mão na cabeça de forma dramática. Não era realmente engraçado, mas como o estado mental dos presentes não era exatamente dos melhores, todos riram. Inclusive eu. Vai entender.

- Eu estou meio enjoada... Mas eu vou ter que provar o chester da Hinata. – Ela deu um sorriso leve para mim em resposta.

Nesse minuto, a porta da frente foi aberta. Neji entrou primeiro com várias sacolas na mão. Seguido de Naruto, Kiba e...

- Karin? – Praticamente gritei com a figura ali. O cabelo dela estava pintado de roxo, em um tom que fazia meus olhos arderem de tão brilhante. Sasuke estava a encarando também, meio surpreso. Tão surpreso que Sai já estava comemorando por tê-lo ganhado na queda de braço pela primeira vez.

- Sakura. – Ela disse em resposta. – Há quanto tempo que não vejo você. E... Sasuke. Olá.

- Karin. – Sasuke disse em resposta e a mulher de cabelo roxo sorriu. Eu acho que preferia o cabelo dela quando era vermelho. Era menos brilhante e perturbador.

- Por que você está aqui, Karin? – Ignorei o chamado para jantar de Hinata.

- Ah! – Naruto riu. – Eu a encontrei no caminho, então resolvi trazê-la para cá. Eu contei para vocês que eu e a Karin estamos saindo? É isso aí. Não ia trazê-la pra cá por causa da Sakura e do Sasuke, mas a Karin disse que estava tudo bem, e que vocês nem deviam mais se lembrar dela. Então como ela saiu mais cedo do trabalho...

- Vamos jantar? – Hinata repetiu e eu a olhei e assenti. Karin não ia prejudicar em nada minha noite. Naruto parecia absolutamente feliz com ela. Sim. Ela não ia prejudicar em nada minha noite.

Enquanto Hinata organizava os pratos sobre a mesa, Kiba e Naruto começaram uma guerra. Hinata havia comprado duendes e renas de plástico para enfeitar sua casa, e eles estavam jogando um no outro. Logo Sai entrou na brincadeira e tinham duendes e renas voando para todos os lugares.

- Que bagunça! – Resmungou Neji. – Vocês tinham que...

Tenten colou seus lábios com o garoto, fazendo-o calar a boca.

- Deixe os outros se divertirem. É natal. – Tenten disse e beijou-o de novo. Neji a olhou e abraçou sua cintura. Eles eram um casal lindo.

Observei a cena com um sorriso nos lábios.

Temari tomava seu vinho tranquilamente, com Shikamaru abraçando sua cintura. Estávamos em um clima feliz. Razoavelmente feliz, na verdade. No mesmo cômodo que Karin, eu nunca conseguia ficar tranquila. Eu acho que estava ficando meio paranóica.

Todos nos sentamos á mesa e o chester de Hinata foi servido. O cheiro realmente estava bom.

- Tem pimenta? – Karin indagou e Hinata acenou afirmativamente, e foi pegar. Colocou na mesa o pote com pimentas e se sentou. Karin colocou uma quantidade absurda de pimenta sobre o chester.

- Quanta pimenta! Pra quê tudo isso? – Ino indagou, tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- Pra apimentar o beijo mais tarde. – Deu um sorriso significativo para Naruto. – Faço isso desde a época... Desde á época em que namorei com Sasuke.

Ela precisava mesmo mencionar aquilo ali?

Temari cuspiu o vinho sobre a mesa, sujando o tecido. Hinata pareceu não ligar. Neji colocou a mão sobre os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você namorava o Sasuke?

- Ah, foi antes da Sakura. – Sorriu. – Mas acho melhor não falarmos sobre isso, ela pode não gostar.

Maldita falsa desgraçada.

Temari me olhou e fez com os lábios "você me conta isso mais tarde".

Hinata não nos deu tempo pra respirar. Assim que terminamos o jantar, ela queria ver o resultado do amigo oculto.

Metade das pessoas ali não havia comprado nenhum presente. Eu era uma delas. Apenas Sai, Ino e Hinata haviam comprado. Coitada de Hinata, acho que as coisas não estavam saindo como o planejado na festa que ela tanto queria.

- Meu deus! Vocês são uns pobres desgraçados! – Resmungou Ino. – Vamos fazer um novo sorteio então. Eu não vou dar presente nenhum pra não receber de volta. Pobres!

Rimos do ataque de raiva dela. Hinata preencheu os papéis com o nome dos três participantes do amigo oculto.

- Aqui. – Depois de misturar os papéis, entregou um para Sai e um para Ino, apenas ficando com o seu próprio.

- Quem quer começar? – Sai e Ino não pareciam interessados. Hinata anunciou o nome de Ino e entregou o presente para a amiga, dando-lhe um abraço. – Eu queria dizer...

- Não! Não! – Ino falou. – Eu quero ser a próxima. Estou ansiosa pra entregar meu presente.

- Mas Ino... Eu comprei um presente masculino...

- Tudo bem, eu não ligo. – Ino disse rapidamente. – O meu presente é para o... Sai!

Sai parecia emocionado, estava quase chorando. Meu deus. Eu ficava assim quando estava bêbada? Ou era por causa do Natal? Que coisa estranha.

- Abra! Abra!

Sai abriu o presente. Era uma régua.

- Era pra Sakura... Eu ia dar pra ela pra ela poder medir sua testa todos os dias e ver como ela é redondamente grande! Mas você pode medir a sua também! É um modo de se divertir!

Sai a encarou e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Revirei os olhos. Vadia. Depois teríamos que resolver aquilo. Sai abriu um grande sorriso. Ele parecia realmente feliz com o presente. Vai entender.

- Vou me medir todos os dias! E aqui está o meu presente pra você.

Ino abriu a pequena caixa e se deparou com um colar de pérolas. Ela olhou para Sai, meio surpresa. Era um presente que parecia meio caro.

- Pra quem era esse presente inicialmente? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – É lindo.

- Pra você mesma.

Ino começou a corar.

- Ei! – Karin falou, e sua voz irritante era como uma sirene para meus ouvidos. – Dêem um beijo debaixo do visco! Tem uma tradição que diz que o casal vai ficar junto pra sempre, ou algo assim.

Tentei me lembrar daquela tradição. Nunca tinha ouvido aquilo na vida.

- Mas nós não somos... – Sai não teve tempo pra terminar de falar, pois Ino cobriu seus lábios com os dela. Uau.

- Agora somos. – Ino sorriu.

Naruto e Kiba começaram a aplaudir. Em segundos todos estávamos aplaudindo. O mais novo casal sorriu tímido para nós. Eu estava achando meio estranho tudo aquilo. As coisas pareciam estar acontecendo rápido demais. Como se algo decisivo fosse acontecer no final daquela noite.

Começamos a parabenizar Ino e Sai. É claro que a solteira e o solteiro tinham que fazer um casal. Era mais do que óbvio. E era fofo também.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo, mas eu comecei a me sentir mal de novo. Hinata pareceu perceber meu desconforto e me encarou.

- Está tudo bem? Eu vou colocar um pouco d'água pra você.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Olhei para o lado, esperando o apoio de Sasuke, mas não o vi. Hinata trouxe o copo com água para mim, mas pouco antes de poder me entregar, tropeçou em um duende de plástico e derrubou toda a água em mim. Xinguei até a última geração de Sai, Naruto e Kiba, que haviam feito aquela guerrinha de renas e duendes.

- Ai, meu deus! Sakura! Desculpe-me! Sério! – Falou assustada, observando minha blusa encharcada. – Venha cá, eu vou te emprestar uma blusa minha.

Segui Hinata para seu quarto. Ela procurou um pouco nas gavetas e me entregou uma blusa azul. Troquei-me.

- Desculpe mesmo, Sakura. – Ela disse me olhando como se tivesse acabado de matar meu pai e minha mãe.

- Tudo bem. – Eu sorri. – Já estou me sentindo melhor do enjôo também.

Ela sorriu aliviada.

Hinata caminhou em direção á sala e eu segui em seu encalço. Ela parou de repente. Parei também. Meio risonha, dei a volta no corpo dela, achando que ela estava brincando ou coisa assim.

Foi então que eu vi. Debaixo da árvore de natal, Sasuke tinha seus lábios colados com os de Karin. Travei por um segundo, processando aquela imagem. O sorriso em meus lábios morreu.

Antes que eu pudesse realmente pensar, me aproximei dos dois e afastei-os um do outro. Minha mão voou na direção do rosto de Sasuke, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa para ele, fui empurrada. Minhas costas bateram contra a parede e eu levantei meu olhar para ver quem tinha feito aquilo.

Naruto que havia me empurrado, e segurava Sasuke pelo colarinho.

- Por quê? – Naruto soluçou. – Por que você sempre rouba tudo que eu tenho? Por quê? Primeiro a Sakura... E agora a Karin... Por quê?

- Naruto! Solta essa faca! – Ouvi Hinata gritar.

Mas já era tarde demais. Eu vi quando Naruto deu a primeira facada em Sasuke, e quando o sangue de Sasuke respingou em meu rosto. A cada facada que dava, Naruto gritava xingamentos e chorava mais e mais.

O sangue de Sasuke já sujava a parede, o chão e até mesmo a árvore de Natal de Hinata. Eu olhava a cena horrorizada, completamente petrificada. Ouvi o barulho metálico da faca encontrando o chão. Naruto estava ofegante e Sasuke morto.

A última coisa que me lembro antes de desmaiar, foi do grito agudo de Karin e Hinata, e que a árvore de natal antes verde, estava vermelha, parecendo uma árvore de sangue.

Abri meus olhos depois de todas aquelas lembranças terem vindo á minha mente. O filme que passara na televisão já havia acabado.

- Por que Sasuke? – Murmurei após me lembrar de tudo aquilo, apertando com força a almofada. –A última boca que você beijou tinha que ter sido a dela? Você tinha que morrer sem me explicar nada? Você tinha que morrer?

Desliguei a TV e segui para o banheiro, lançando um último olhar para a árvore de Natal montada no cômodo. Hinata havia passado ali e montado-a pra mim. Tentei não lembrar de nenhum de meus amigos e amigas. Eu tinha acabado de tomar uma decisão.

Deixei a banheira enchendo enquanto me despia. Encarei a água por alguns segundos e entrei ali, desligando a torneira.

- Desculpe Sasuke. – Sussurrei. – Demorei um ano para ir de encontro com você. Desculpe Sasuke.

Afundei minha cabeça na água e fechei meus olhos.

.

.

.

**Resolvi participar do concurso ComemorArte porque a linda da Duda ficou insistindo. Mas eu acabei gostando muuuuito de escrever essa fanfic, e espero que vocês gostem. ' Deu um trabalho pra fazer ela (criatividade lixo), mas espero que o resultado tenha ficado... Hmm... Razoável, pelo menos. *-* Beijos! 3**


End file.
